With such advantages as small volume, low power consumption, low manufacturing costs and less radiation, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have dominated the current market of flat panel displays.
At present, TFT-LCDs include the following main display modes: Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, Vertical Alignment (VA) mode, In-Plane-Switching (IPS) mode, and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS or ADS) mode. The ADS mode is a liquid crystal display mode that can broaden the viewing angles, in which mode a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on a same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules at all orientations within a liquid crystal cell, which are located between the slit electrodes and directly above the slit electrodes, to be rotated, thereby enhancing the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the light transmittance. The ADS mode can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and has advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, and etc.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a normal driving state of pixel, the pixel structure of the ADS mode liquid crystal display panel in the prior art forms a multi-dimensional electric field by the voltage difference between a pixel electrode 21 (a plate-like electrode) and a common electrode 22 (a slit electrode), and can better control the actions of the liquid crystal molecules so as to realize black-and-white and grey scale display. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, however, due to the design of electrodes per se, the electric field above the slit electrodes has a greater horizontal component and thus has higher light transmittance because it is easy for the polarization light to transmit through the panel with the horizontal deflection of the liquid crystal, while the electric field away from the slit electrodes (i.e., above the slits) has a greater vertical component and a lower light transmittance. As a result, the liquid crystal panel has a relatively low light transmittance as a whole.